A Dream becomes reality
by MotokoIsMe112
Summary: It's a story about me and my sister meeting the autobots 'n stuff, having lots of..funny references 'n more stuff. Lot's of blushing. Making it rated T for 'language' and possibly pervertedness.
1. The boring day in which nothing happened

**AN:** Well, here's my second fan fiction. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT'S ABOUT? Hurr hurr. Transformers. DUUUH. A long time ago I was in LOVE with Transformers. But then I just got out of that phase. After searching around on my iPhone, it said Transformers on the top 5 or 10 for most fan fictions made in that topic, so I clicked it and started reading fan fictions. I like the 'Spending Summer Vacation with the Transformers' by T.F.F.G. It's very perverted and dramatic, and I'm almost done with it. On chapter 30 as I write this. X3

Yes I know I have that Invader Zim fan fiction to work on as well, so I'll be busy with both. Now a quick disclaimer, I do not own Transformers. And another thing, I might steal things from these two specific fan fictions. The summer vacation thing and another one where these girls had the same birthday, and they wished they could meet the Transformers or whatever. I haven't read it yet, but my sister clued me in. We're obviously gonna use the 'Dorito of doom' thing, since it's the first thing I've laughed at in ages. Anyways, enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: The glorious day in which nothing happened.**_

_That little Fa- _Oh wait, there might be kids reading_. THAT DUMMIE HEAD. _Taylor thought. How dare someone of HIS status be making fun of HER of all people. She put her hands on her hips as she glared at 'Chef', a guy she had hired for her homemade business. From being a little fantasy dweller to actually owning 'Café Love', she hadn't been joking. She had a character named Ivy, which she preferred to be called, who had created Café Love. Not only had she gotten Café Love together, she also hired a guy that was much like her made-up worker that her and her sister had called Chef.

On the other hand….her sister walked in and kicked over a table. "DAMN THOSE SNAGGIN' FRAGGIN' FAGS WHO THINK THEY'RE SOOO COOL." Miranda, over the years, couldn't control her anger issues. She was awful violent these days, ever since she became a Junior. She was 16, while Taylor was 17, about to be 18. You could guess it wasn't that long… Taylor gave a sigh and raised an eyebrow at her sister, WHO SO RUDELY barreled in.

"Was it those guys again?" Was all she asked. Her sister seemed to relax as she gave a little, innocent nod. Taylor sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Come on Miranda, they aren't all that in a bag of po-tate-o chips." They both chuckled at the old joke. Taylor might have gotten it from something else, but Miranda remembered it from a Naruto dub a guy named 'Beesnipe' created. Speaking of Beesnipe, they both liked 'Anime'. Well, Miranda not so much anymore, but she still enjoyed references.

Taylor was the one who stayed in that obsession, loving her dear little alien 'Kisshu'. Oh em gee….he was so DUMB. UGH. In the eyes of Miranda, that is.

Anyways, back on topic please. They both seemed to like video games, and a lot of other things. Miranda really had no clue what sort of obsessions her sister had, but she knew hers, which were way to apparent. If you met Miranda, or Motoko, who is her made-up, you would know her obsessions right away. When you stayed at her house for a sleep over, she would sort of force you to watch District 9 or Friday the 13th, or Freddy Vs. Jason…or Silent Hill….or Transformers….She considered herself a necrophilia kind of person. It was…rather odd.

And another brief description…Miranda used to have long hair around two years ago, but cut it to cosplay an anime character, and decided to keep it around shoulder length. She had grown over those two years as well. She was as of now, 5' 5", and had pale skin, blue eyes, and short brown hair. They both took the initiative to lose weight, after having their as- ah…butts, handed to them. Taylor was much different. She had tan skin, blue eyes that transitioned to green from time to time, and long, wavy blonde hair. She wasn't as tall as her younger sister, but she did grow a bit. She was 5' 2", finally. And on another, more embarrassing and personal note, they weren't flat. Luckily. They both seemed to be Mid or high C cups. Now let's get out of that talk please…

It was a typical Friday afternoon, and they continued their boring lives. Miranda was all talk in the past, but she actually got an agent and has been in one or two movies, a few TV shows, and surprisingly, a lot of commercials. She wasn't exactly rich, but she was doing good for how young she was, and how long it took for those dumb companies to realize her amazing talent. And you already know how Taylor has been faring. Miranda still brings herself to Taylor's café, to help wait tables and such.

Now one of their major obsessions, as sisters, who shared the same brain link and such, was Transformers. Two years ago, while they were on a long drive from Washington to Las Vegas, little Miranda stayed up while her mom and sister slept in the car. She surfed the internet on her iPhone and read Transformers fan fictions all night. She dragged her sister into that obsession, and they have never deserted it. ….._Neeeeveeeeer… _

Miranda sat at a chair, and instantly felt the ground shake. "WHAT THE DEVIL?" She stood up quickly, but had to pause to giggle at what she said, and how she said it with a British accent. Taylor slapped her back, knocking her out of the trance.

"I think we're having an Earthquake!" Taylor stared out the window, at the people stumbling around outside. Chef was stumbling around, the usual cigarette in his mouth, a stack of dishes in his hands. He staggered into the kitchen, and a large crash was heard. They had already closed for the day, so they could have a free Friday. And what do ya know, an Earthquake walks in and says, 'Dis town ain't big enuff for da two of uuuus.'

"But…when I was at school when I was a Freshman, they said they hadn't had an Earthquake in Washington since they were all three. That's like…" Miranda had to count her fingers slowly. "Like… 12 to 11 years ago!" Taylor rolled her eyes and ran outside. "Wait…I know what you're thinking!"

Miranda followed her curious sister outside, with Chef following close behind. Truthfully, they really didn't know his real name. Which was sad, seeing as he had worked there for a good 8 months now. They stared around, searching everywhere for a clue of what they were thinking. Can you help Miranda and Taylor find the giant robot? Behind the tall building? Good job! We did it, we did it, we did it, HOORAY! Yo w-

They had moved to Seattle over the years, and it was surprisingly easy to get the Café. It was just a 2 story building over on the outskirts, still having residential and business buildings around them. Taylor stared at the city, her mouth gaping open, her heart speeding up. Miranda followed her gaze, seeing F-22 jets flying around. She jumped forward, her hands on her hips. "ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS MAN?" That was probably one of the funniest things she has said over the years, and she loved saying it so much.

All questions aside, she grabbed her sisters wrist and ran to her motorcycle. Yes. Miranda with a Motorcycle. Guess how safe that is. She hopped on and put on her helmet, then her sister got on with her, already thinking like her, and put on a helmet as well. Chef was left in the dust as they sped off. "Why am I always left out of their adventures…?" He rubbed the back of his head, sighing.

They rode to the town, while Miranda babbled. "Oh my gawrsh so cliché. This is cliché. Can you guess how cliché this is? I love clichés. I also love stereotypes. But they should DIE. I'm the stereotypical idiot with anger management problems and you're the quiet and more liked stereotype. Isn't it coincidence?"

Taylor shook her head and stared at the upcoming city. "There are no coincidences, onl-" She was cut off by her sister.

"Only inevitability. I know I know. You say it all the time." She huffed as Taylor couldn't help but grin. They sped into the city and screeched to a halt as they looked around at the people running. They got off of the motorcycle and ran in search of their fantasy.

A large foot slammed down in front of them instantly. They stared up, actual FEAR in their eyes. There in front of them stood the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron! Miranda slapped her hands to her cheeks and pointed at him. "Gee wilickers sister!" He stared down at them as he heard her. "Could it be..? The almighty leader of the Decepticons.."

"FAGGATRON!" They said in unison. Oh boy, the look on Megadork's face was priceless. What a great first impression, eh? Well, time to say goodbye to life!

Luckily, the giant robot didn't seem to understand what that meant, but one of his lackey's chuckled. His chuckle was cut off short as the arrival of the epic Autobots finally…occurred. And stuff. They had an epic battle as Miranda and Taylor were shooed from the area. The two stood by a soldier who was shooting his gun. "Yeah…shoot that gun. Show those big baddies who's boss!" Taylor yelled, her fist up. The soldier looked back at her with a grin and unleashed his mighty fury. Reinforcements of soldiers came and shot at the Decepticons.

Miranda clapped happily as she giggled uncontrollably. "OH MY GAWD. CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS IS OUR FANTASY, MADE INTO A REALITY?" She clung to her sister in pure excitement.

"Jeez Miranda…it's like you took…ecstasy like Peter from that one episode of Family Guy…" Taylor grimaced. Family Guy was Miranda's favorite cartoon.

Her little sister instantly relaxed, acting like she was really high on ecstasy. She pet her sisters head. "Taylor…Taylor…your hair is so..soft…how you..how you doin' dat? That's…whoa.." She moved forward and rubbed a gun from the belt of a soldier who was busy shooting at robots. "And this gun…how sleek…" The soldier turned in surprise. Miranda let out a loud moan of pleasure and happiness. "Oh, everything is just woooonderful." Taylor laughed loud along with her sister, and the sound made some of the robots turn in confusion. They were instantly picked up by Servos of a robot.

"You think our fighting is humorous? Or are you fleshings just stupid..?" Taylor and Miranda turned their heads, and gasped dramatically.

"OH NO! IT'S THE DORITO OF DOOM!" They both yelled together at the F-22 Decepticon who had picked them up in anger and confusion. A.k.a. Starscream. His optics glittered in an irritated manner as he dropped them to the ground and ran off as bullets pelted his armor. They fell to the ground, laughing, their faces red.

Miranda wiped a non-existent tear and sighed, sitting up and looking at her sister, yelling over the war sounds. "Look at us, all relaxed and havin' a good time while everyone else is fightin'…" As she said that, guns were thrown on their laps. They stood and held them, looking up at the man who dropped them to the two.

"If you two are gonna be here, then don't be a burden and help us out." Was that…Lennox? Oh…WONDERFUL. They got to handle dangerous machine guns with armor piercing rounds, AND meet Lennox. Awesome day, awesome day.

Miranda went closer to the robots and unleashed a round of bullets on the face of one of the jets, who seemed to be Skywarp. His optics focused on her as she just stood in front of him, a wild grin on her face as she fired bullet at his own optics. The armor on his head started to give way as one of his optics busted, and hung from his face. He ran off and slammed into a wall, then turned into alt mode and flew off, already giving up. Miranda cheered as she dodged a car flying her way. "THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" She yelled and ran around, firing bullets into the air.

Taylor sighed at her sister's ignorance. But she was impressed, her sister, small, non muscled sister, chased off a Decepticon, 3 times her size. Taylor decided she would have to prove herself as she went out like Miranda into battle. She fired shots at a Decepticon, who turned around, and to her surprise, was another F-22 jet, Thundercracker. It ran off instantly and flew off after transforming. She hung her arms lightly, raising her eyebrows in surprise on how the robot gave up so easily. "Jeez…what…a coward.." Although she was still happy and cheered along with her sister.

In the end, the Decepticons had to retreat and they all either flew or drove off. Miranda and Taylor handed their guns back, but were denied of the offer. They stared in confusion as Lennox walked up to them, smiling. They still had their trusty weapons, that had been used to drive off their own Decepticon.

"Good job you two. You guys cleared out two Decepticons, which is actually impressive for…young girls like you. And the fact you're citizens." Lennox shook their hands. "I'm Commander Lennox. I run this squad." He motioned to the soldiers around him.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor smiled and shook his hand back.

Miranda jumped up and yelled. "AND I'M MIRANDA THE AWESOME! WITHER YOU PLANTS, WITHER IN MY PRESENCE!" The soldiers stared in confusion as Miranda yelled, the dark side of the moon..

"Nice to meet you too. You guys are pretty brave, for walking into battle like that. How old are you two?"

Miranda and Taylor exchanged suspicious glances, but turned back to answer him. "I'm 17 going on 18...and Miranda is 16." They seemed proud of their ages, and Lennox just continued to smile.

"Well, you two seem old and…" He paused to watch Miranda playing with the gun and reloading it and such, even though that was unnecessary. "Er…mature enough. We could use a couple more hands to help us." Miranda glanced up at her sisters excited face, and looked back to Lennox in wonder.

"Don't we need to have like 10 years in army training and such?" She scratched her head as Lennox proceeded to explain.

"Well, of course we'll run you through tests, both physical and writing…" Taylor and Miranda couldn't help but groan, but their thoughts were instantly turned around.

Taylor moved forward, her hands clasped together. "Does that mean we'll get to meet the bots?" They both gasped in excitement, and watched Lennox, waiting for THE GOOD NEWS. THE AMAZING NEWS. THE NEWS THAT WOULD CHANGE THEIR LIVES FO-

"It depends." They dropped their arms, mouths wide open. "Depending on how you two do on your tests determines where you'll be. Either working alongside the Autobots, or just technical matters, engineering, medical things." They considered the possibilities. "But that's only if you want to."

Their thoughts were ceased as the Autobots walked up, waiting for the command to move back to base. They looked at the two girls but the leader of the Autobots was the one who proceeded with his question. "Is it time to move back to base, Commander Lennox?" Lennox held up a hand but nodded slowly.

"First I want you to meet the girls who helped us." He motioned his hand to the girls. Miranda was instantly shy for some odd reasons, as she and Taylor felt optics stare at them. She moved slightly behind her sister, her hands on her shoulders. Taylor smiled at waved at them.

"Hello Autobots. My name is…er…Taylor. But I prefer you all to call me Ivy please." They nodded slowly as they looked to the girl clinging to 'Ivy's' back. Ivy looked back at sighed. "This is my little sister Miranda. She prefers to be called Motoko."

"Little?" They heard the familiar, harsh voice of Ironhide. "She's taller then you. But I guess the facial features and the way she hides like a little, weak Sparkling proves she IS younger…" Ironhide shook his head. "It is beyond my processor why you would invite these two to help US." He must've overheard their conversation.

'Motoko' jumped forward. "SHUT UP IRONLARD YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! I'll take that cannon of yours and shove it up your-" A hand was placed over her mouth, obviously her sisters. She stepped back, growling at Ironhide.

"Ironlard..? Why you little…" He advanced, but was held back by the, oh-so-adored Med-Bot, Ratchet.

Ratchet kept his hand on Ironhide's shoulder as he grimaced. "Hold your temper, Ironhide. She was only joking…" A finger was pointed at him, making his head turn.

"It's the dear Wrenchit!" Ratchet half smiled at Taylor's comment, till she spoke the other words… "Or in other words…" Her voice got ominous as she raised her voice. "THE HATCHET!"

Miranda screamed dramatically. "OH TEH NOES! HIDE THE CHILDREN! Ahem….Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wives, and hide yo' husbands, 'cuz they be rapin' everyone up in here." She giggled at that as Ratchet, who seemed to be calm and high spirited, was losing his patience quickly as something in his arm snapped.

Lennox stepped forward and mumbled to himself before speaking. "Now now. Let's get going back to base. Alt forms. Chop chop." He clapped in motion to his words, and the robots transformed into their Alt modes. Some soldiers got into their jeeps, and some into the bed of Ironhide's truck form. 'Motoko' and 'Ivy' stared as Lennox dragged them towards a yellow Camaro. "Bumblebee, could you take them?" They heard a sound of approval as he opened the back doors for them. Motoko got in the passenger seat instead and jumped excitedly in the seat as her sister got in the back. The doors were closed as they pulled their seat belts on.

"Good golly gosh. I'm sooo excited. We get to ride in the adorable Bumblebee!" Motoko rubbed her hands over the dashboard as she squished her cheek to it. A sound came from the radio that sounded like laughter. Ivy yawned in the back.

"That was a long day. So eventful. I totally forgot about Chef.." Motoko snickered evilly as Ivy leaned her head against the door. "Nice to meet you Bumblebee, by the way. I've been waiting a long time to see you and the other bots."

Motoko sat back in her seat frowning as Bumblebee spoke through the radio. "I'm honored. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." The girl in the front crossed her arms and stared out the tinted window next to her. Jazz was driving next to them in the other lane, which surprised Motoko.

"I thought Jazz was killed..?" Bumblebee didn't answer, probably meaning that Ratchet was able to save Jazz's spark eventually. Ivy looked out the window and 'hmm'd'.

Well whatever…they were in for a looong year.

Boy…this was fun to write. I got lots of fun times in the future. Faggatron is used by us and no one else, but we didn't come up with it. It was my friend Maria who thought it up. I was so lame, coming up with Megafag and megadork and stuff. I laughed so hard when she said, all paused and stuff, 'Faggatron..?' Hehe. Yeah. Wet mah pants. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Positive reviews and comments please. ^^

CIAO FROM IVY AND MOTOKO!

Ideas by both of us. (And copyrighted material from other fanfics.)

Written by Motoko.

Have a nice day! (Word count: 3326)


	2. Raggle fraggle For some odd reason

**AN:** Hola, como estas? I've been writing this while we drive back home to Washington. ^^ So the chapters come easily. Or at least the first two or three. X3 I guess I really don't have much to say. I could make this a journal of sorts….WELL, WE STAYED IN A HOTEL. The pillow were like clouds…or…some sort of heaven…. OH EVERYTHING IS JUST WOOOOONDERFUL. And these clooothes! That reminds me, Motoko/Miranda, (me), is gonna have a loooot of 'ecstasy' moments. XD Enjoy!~

_**Chapter 2: RAGGLE FRAGGLE!**_

Motoko and Ivy stared up at the giant base in awe. "Look at it…in all of it's glory…." Motoko said to her sister, as the other robots drove up. "It's like…heaven on Earth."

"Yeah…I know what you mean." They were both veeery ditsy from the ride. Full of fantasy and dreams, even though they didn't sleep. Ivy obviously dreaming of all the awesome adventures they'd have with the Autobots, and Motoko dreaming of….stuff. Random stuff. Like…cows flying or something out of the ordinary. Sadly, Bumblebee didn't really say anything the entire trip, so that was a BUMMER. …It's a bummer for the hummer.

The Autobots transformed into their epic robot modes and stood in the base. Without realizing it, the two girls had followed them in, while still looking around in amazement, their eyes twinkling. "Ah…ladies. I heard about you two from Lennox." A guy walked over and shook hands with them. "My name is Sam." He looked different then he did in the movies….then again, that wasn't real life, AND THIS IS!

The two took turns shaking hands with him in excitement. "WOW, IT'S SAM WIL-HICKY FROM THE MOOOVIIIIEEEEEES!" Motoko screamed in delight. Her sister and Sam had to cover their ears, that's how loud she was screaming it. Ivy put a hand on her sister's shoulder and stepped forward.

"It's Sam Witwicky…" She looked back to Sam. "I'm Taylor, but I'd preferred that you call me Ivy." Then she motioned to her sister, who was probably having fits on the floor. "And that is my INSANE sister Miranda, but she would like for you to call her Motoko." Sam nodded.

"Nice to meet you two." Motoko was helped up by a soldier. "I hope you two prove yourselves this weekend when the tests are given out for you." Someone called his name, and he turned to see who it was, then back to them. "I gotta go. See you guys later!" He jogged off with the two girls waving, their eyes dreamy. No no, not dreamy to WIL-HICKY, dreamy to their DREEEAAAAMS. This, is…just…INSANE.

Ivy turned back to the robots who were either going down a certain hallway, or off to a bigger hangar. She grabbed Motoko's wrist and pulled her away, down the hallway injured robots were going. They eventually wandered into the 'Med-Bay', and stared around. Ratchet was tending to other Autobots, even though he himself was hurt badly. Motoko clasped her hands together. "Awww….Wrenchy-chan always looks after others before himself! How sweeeet."

"I thought the Hatchet was a mean old grump…but it turns out he has a kind spark!" Ivy giggled lightly, saying it with enough Projection for the Med-Bot to hear. Motoko didn't need to use projection, her voice was loud enough. And…seriously. They were both turning out like the 'dynamic duo', as a lot of people called them. A.k.a., the Lamborghini twins. (I did NOT need a spell check to spell Lamborghini. ;D) Sunny and Sides. HEHEHE. Funny stuff.

A wrench flew at them with immense speed, and the great force struck the floor between them as they moved slightly, their eyes wide. They stared at the tool stuck in the floor, and looked back up at the yellow Med-Bot. He didn't look for happy, or in the mood for jokes. "You two….you better keep quiet, or else that wrench will be shoved somewhere else!" They backed up slowly. Motoko turned and tugged the over sized Wrench from the floor. It proved difficult, but she managed to get it loose and drag it over to the big robot.

"Sorry for being sooo rude Wrenchy-chan, here's your wrench back." Ratchet stared down at the little human and picked his wrench back up. Ivy wanted in on that action and came over, pushing Motoko out of the way.

"Hey Hatchet?" She called up to him. Her sister grumbled and crossed her arms, obviously not liking the rude demeanor of Ivy. Ratchet looked back down at Ivy, his face obviously showing impatience.

"Can't you see that I'm busy? And stop calling me Hatchet." He turned away, not acknowledging her calls of his nicknames and rude comments about him being old or scrap metal. He continued to tend to his patients as Motoko tugged her sister away, eyes wide.

They walked out of the Med-Bay, and the doors closed behind them. "You don't need to be rude just to get a laugh. Even though I shouldn't be talking, since I do it at school and in the studios all the time. But we should be honored, not be mean to our saviors. I know all those fan fictions have turned you into this kind of person, and just so you know, Ironlard and Wrenchy won't be perverted like in that one fan fiction. Even though you hope for it." Motoko put her hands on her hips and sighed. Ivy stared at her, her hands behind her back as she stared at the ground.

"You're right…" Motoko's eyes bulged in surprise.

She blew streamers and sparklers into the air. "SHE FINALLY ADMITS IT! SHE FINALLY DID! I'M RIGHT I'M RIGHT I'M RIGHT! SOMEONE COME IN AND DO A VICTORY DANCE WITH ME!" Motoko spun on her heels happily, waving a ribbon with her randomly. People stared at the mess around them and at the girl dancing around her sister. "I'm riiiight." A hand grasped hers gently and spun her around like a Ballerina.

"Sure ya are." The guy smiled. He had light, chocolate brown skin, and a deep voice. He was handsome, even though he looked like that one guy…who sings and raps and stuff. Motoko stared at him and stopped dancing, her eyes wide. It would take an idiot to NOT know who this was. I mean…he liked to dance right?

"Y-you're Jazz, right? Holoform and all?" Motoko stammered, blushing as she did so. Which is funny, because she had never felt her cheeks actually grow hot, and see her pale cheeks red in the man's sunglasses. She had only heard of it from the books 'n stuff. Jazz nodded and smiled at her, then looked to her sister and waved. "Oh! I'm Miranda, but please call me Motoko. And this is my sister Taylor, but call her Ivy."

"Nice ta meet ya two. I'm glad you knew who it was right away, which most don't." They both tilted their heads in confusion, and the looks on their faces made Jazz chuckle. "Well we're takin' a break in da Rec. room, would you two like ta join us?"

Ivy blinked and took a step closer to her sister. "Are you all in your holoforms?" Jazz nodded slowly and stared at her. Ivy seemed slow…and boring. _That's because she is. _Motoko thought, snickering lightly. Jazz moved his gaze to Motoko for a split second before turning around, and moving forward. The two girls took that as a motion to follow him, so they did and he seemed rather fine with it. Like they should be. So yay!

Motoko bounded past Jazz and Ivy into the Rec. room like a three year old. "WOWEE GEE! A NOISE NORTH FROM HERE! Let's go investigate!" Ivy rolled her eyes as her sister ran forth. _Hyper day in and day out. Isn't she to old for that..?_ She thought, sighing. Jazz put a hand on Ivy's shoulder, making her look up at him.

"You're never ta ol' for nothin'." Jazz smiled, making Ivy's eyes widen. Oh great, they can read thoughts. Then again, it was probable, seeing as humans had such simple Processors, er…minds. Ivy mentally slapped herself and watched as her sister plopped herself next to who seemed to be Sunstreaker, his alt form next to him.

"Sup, sunny-cakes?" She lounged back on the couch like a boy would, making Sunstreaker move away slightly as he stared at her like she was a giant germ. "What? You got a problem with me? Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are! Just look at you! You're dirty!" Motoko stared at herself in the portable mirror she carried around in her pocket. She took out a hairbrush and brushed her short hair down. Silky smooth and a beautiful shine. Her skin was pale as ever, her eyes big and blue, slowly transitioning to grey. She looked back at Sunstreaker with an eyebrow raised.

"You're such a prissy. I hate people like you. Not only do you disgust me AND other people, but you annoy the people that work around you. You're so self-centered, AND self-interested that it's not even funny anymore. It might've been funny when you were a little Sparkling, playing with your girly toys like Barbies and Littlest Pet shop, but you're too old to be watching Dora the Explorer. You need to mature and act your age, not your height. Which is like…10 feet? And how old are you? Like 200? Seriously kid, grow up. Germs are a part of life, germs are in the Energon you live off of, and germs also grow on that sleek shine of yours." Motoko stood and traced a finger over the amazing yellow car. Sunstreaker didn't say anything, but stared wide-eyed at her, and a look of awe was on his face.

Sunstreakers twin, Sideswipe, whistled from behind his brother. Sunstreaker stared up at his brother, obvious hurt in his eyes. He was still speechless, but Sideswipe was obviously glad he didn't get such a hurtful lecture. Motoko wasn't smiling, which meant she wasn't triumphant she told off the rude robot. She was speaking the truth, obviously, and even Sideswipe knew that. The other Autobots in holoform stood around, clapping for Motoko. Ivy just stared at her sister, wide-eyed. _Holy crap Miranda! _She gasped in her mind.

Jazz was chuckling as he leaned against the wall. Motoko sat on Sunstreakers hood and smirked finally, not getting a peep from the robot. "Finally someone put that ingrate in his place." She turned her head to Ironhide, who came from the corner. Motoko brushed back her hair and got off of the hood and crossed her arms to Ironhide as he came forth. Ivy came over and stood next to her sister, and stared intently at Ironhide. He raised a eyebrow and looked back at Motoko. "I'm surprised he didn't yell at you for sitting on his hood."

"Mmm…I wouldn't blame him. All he gets from 'dis, FIIIINE bootay is it being placed firmly on his paintjob." Motoko looked back at her sister, who was chuckling. She giggled and looked behind her at the silent Sunstreaker. "Lamborghini's are my favorite type of car, which is why Sideswipe is probably my favorite, because he's all red now. Red is suuuch a beautiful color." She looked back at Ironhide. "Wasn't he silver in the movie?"

"From time-to-time they change colors. Sunstreaker likes to stay yellow or orange so his name doesn't…not match his color. SUNstreaker?" Ironhide blinked and looked back and forth between the two girls. "You two are sisters?"

Motoko giggled for some odd reason, making her sister look towards her. Ivy looked back to Ironhide and smiled. "Er…yes. I know what you're going to say. We don't look alike? Well, Motoko is more Irish, and I'm more Italian, so I have the Italian skin, her the Irish skin." Motoko pet her arms lightly, the smooth pale skin glowing lightly from the sun they were in.

"Come on now Sunstreaker, don't be like a boom boom baby." Ivy laughed at what Motoko said, which she did so in a Brooklyn accent. Oh great, Adventure Time already? "Yes sister. WHAT TIME IS IT?" She pointed to Ironhide as she yelled it.

"Ah…7:31 PM?" He said, stalled as he stared at her in confusion.

"NO!"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Motoko and Ivy both called out together.

Ironhide rolled his eyes. The two girls stared at his features, finally taking them in. He had big muscles and a sleeveless shirt that showed them perfectly. He had short black hair that was slightly spiked, and dark grey eyes that would make a girl fall head over heels. They were steely, just like his personality. Motoko was almost surprised he didn't live up to the name, 'Ironlard'.

"Thinking of which…" Motoko said slowly. Ironhide raised an eyebrow again, staring at her. "Oh…if you're confused, I can think two things at the same time. I can be thinking one thing, but have another thought deep in my mind. But anyways…there's something I've always wanted to tell you, Ironhide."

He leaned forward, as if she wanted to whisper something to him. Ironhide's holoform looked about in his late 20s, but he was probably, in reality, 5 billion centuries old. "What is it? Out with it then." _Well, HE seems like a nice person.. _Ivy thought sarcastically. He stole a glare at her and looked back at Motoko.

"I…I've always thought that your robot form was…." She paused to get a nice look at him before she lost her life. "…Short and chunky…" Her and Ivy broke out in fits of laughter as Ironhide leaned back, surprise on his face. It was instantly taken over by anger as he grabbed the collar of the laughing Motoko's shirt.

"Short and chunky, eh…? Let's see if you think that when I beat you and toss you into the pit.." He snarled at her. Motoko continued to giggle as Ivy kicked Ironhide's shin. "Wha-?" The force caught him off balance as he dropped Motoko back to her feet. The two backed up, still laughing.

"Awww, he's more adorable the Cutethulu!" Motoko laughed again at her own joke. Ivy stopped laughing at stared at Motoko.

"Who the heck is Cutethulu?" Motoko turned her head to her sister.

"It's…er…never mind." Motoko smiled and turned as a blonde boy, looking around their age, came up to them. If it weren't for the black stripes on either side of his head, connecting to his blonde hair, they would've had no clue who he was. With his blue eyes and perfect peach skin, and childish exterior, he looked like an Anime character right out of a Manga strip. They stared, mouths open.

The boy smiled. "I….um…as you two are thinking…am Bumblebee." They closed their mouths and couldn't help but blush. Motoko took out her mirror quickly and stared at herself. Her cheeks really were red, standing out like a sore thumb. She looked to her sister. You could hardly see the red on her cheeks, it was almost like she wasn't blushing at all. Bumblebee held out his hand and Ivy took it instantly, shaking it gently.

"I-I'm…um…you already know our names...right?" He was probably cuter then Kisshu…. Ivy stared at him, her eyes equally blue. _Ch, as if Kisshu could ever live up to that immense hotness._ Motoko thought to herself, chuckling lightly. Bumblebee stared at Motoko, a blush forming on his cheeks. He…obviously heard her…Motoko smiled and looked away, forcing the blush away from her cheeks. Ivy stared at Bumblebee still and turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The man behind her was all-to-clearly the leader of the Autobots. Blue hair with red streaks and spikes. He definitely looked like an Anime character. He was handsome as well. AND HAWT. His eyes weren't blue, but a dark purple, which surprised Ivy and Motoko. His shirt was blue and his pants were black with red flames on them. The girls couldn't help but stare him up and down. The fan fictions really weren't kidding. Their holoforms were perfect. Optimus smiled at them. "I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I am glad to get to meet you two on the first day."

_Great…more and more seem to be joining the party! Next thing I know, Optimus will have already said, Boom de yadda… _Motoko giggled, along with her sister, and the two were apparently sharing the same thought.

"Boom de yadda? What is that?" The two girls burst out laughing, falling to the floor and holding their sides. Optimus just stared down at them in confusion as the girls laughed their guts out. Oh boy… This…was going to be an adventure. Time to make it as perverted as ever! BWUHAHAHAHA!

That's it for chapter two. Oh my gawd, my mind was lol'ing as I wrote this. I'm gonna try to read it outloud to my sis when we get home. She won't like the idea that I made her character rude… X3 My favorite part is when Motoko told off Sunstreaker. That's really how I felt too. He's such a little…PRISS. GRAAAAH. Well, nice reviews and comments please! Ciao.

Disclaimer: The boom de yadda thing wasn't ours. And then other stuff. Transformers in not mine, obviously. It's not even Michael Bay's. So stfu.

Have a wonderful, fantasy filled day! (Word count, 2897)


End file.
